Post Valentine
by MsOtaku0704
Summary: Everything was perfectly normal when Narumi-sensei announced something.What could it be?Read the story in order to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Post Valentine**

Disclaimer:I do **NOT **own Gakuen Alice.

I based this story to what happened in our post is my first please spare me if I have any corrections.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

So it was another normal day at Gakuen Alice. Everyone was already in their seat except for one.

**Mikan's POV**

Shoot! I'm late! Oh I didn't see you there. Hi everyone! I am Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you all, as you can see I just woke up to see that I am late for class. Well anyway I still need to prepare so bye for now.

**Normal POV**

So with that, Mikan brushed her teeth, took a bath, and fixed her hair in her normal everyday hairstyle pigtails, after that she went down to meet her mother, Yuka Sakura, who prepared her favourite breakfast. After that her mother dropped her off to school. She ran toward her classroom to find that their teacher, Narumi-Sensei, was still not around. She ran towards her sit beside Natsume, who is her partner and her secret crush. She placed her things but unfortunately her things dropped, So she bent down to take it, but unfortunately something happened.

**Natsume's POV**

"Really this girl is such a clutz. Always dropping things" Natsume thought.

Itook that manga which I was reading away from my face to turn to Mikan. And instead of seeing Mikan I saw her panties since she bent down to take her things. I was shocked. I smirked.

"Hey Polka!"I cried.

"WHAT?Why call me POLKA when I have a name?"she asked.

She was done taking her things from the ground .Then she turned to face me with a confused look on her face. While I, on the other hand, being the arrogant person I am I smirked at her. Then all of a sudden her faced turned from confused look to a realization look. I waited for her to scream at me which ofcourse she did.

"NATSUMEEEE YOU PERVERT" she shouted at me with a high-pitched shout.

**Normal POV**

"Sheesh!Could you just shut your mouth."Natsume told her.

"How can I not react so much when a guy has peeked at your panties!"Mikan protested

"Excuse me but YOU showed it to me not bothering to look if anyone might look while your bending to get your things you clutz!"Natsume added.

"Well you could atleast not look!"Mikan shouted.

"Hahahaha!For your information I have eyes"Natsume said

"You could atleast close your eyes"Mikan said

"Well,How should I know that your bending?"Natsume asked.

"Bu-"Mikan said

Unfortunately before Mikan could protest. She was cutted when their teacher came.

"Helloooo Everyone! Good Morning"Narumi gaily greeted them.

"What's so good about this morning anyway when a pervert peeked at your underwear?"Mikan mumbled to herself.

"What was that Mikan? Did you say something?"Natsume-sensei asked

"Uhh. Nothing I was just talking to myself"Mikan objected

"Ahhh ok then. Anyway let's start. Today I have an announcement"Narumi-sensei sang.

Yipeeeey! The class cheered.

With the announcement that was made Mikan forgot about what happened lately and started cheering.

"Now, Now Everyone please calm down. I will explain about this occasion. As you can see Valentines is already done but since the principal wanted you guys to have fun he moved the valentines this February 28 so this occasion will be happening at the hall with the big tree. Your clothes must be formal. Ohh and those who will participate will have to practice dancing. That is all. FREE-PERIOD everyone!"Narumi-sensei explained

With Narumi exited the room and the students started to talk about the coming event.

* * *

><p>Phew! The first chapter is done. Please wait for the next review. It is very appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo Everyone!I'm back Thanks to those who was appreciated and made my day.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Post Valentine

Normal POV

The next 14 everyone was gathered in the classroom when Narumi-sensei walked started to ask the people who wanted to join the dance and so he did:

Koko?

"Coming!"he answered

Ruka?

"Going"

Natsume?

"I don'-"Natsume was cutted off by Ruka

"He's going"Ruka added."Your going to accompany me"Ruka whispered.

"Hn"Natsume answered boredly

Nonoko?

Yep!

Anna?

Ok!

Luna?

Hell Yeah! MY Natsume's gonna be there.

"Since when did I become yours?You slut!"Natsume said

"Just shut up!"Luna commanded.

"Anyway,back to the ?"Narumi-sensei reminded them.

"Ummmmmm...Unfortunately i'm not coming."Mikan said while lowering her head.

"Well that's a little bit disappointing but tell me if you ever decided to doors always open ok?"Narumi explained

"Thank you sensei!I promise to tell you if ever my mind changes."Mikan said

Hotaru?

"Sorry!But i'm not coming either there's a little problem that I have to solve."Hotaru explained.

"Well what I said to Mikan also applies to both of your three of you if you ever change your mind ok?"Narumi said

Sumire?

"Sorry but I can't"Sumire said

"Yes!"Both said in Hotaru only nodded

Everyone was shocked that they could not speak nor comprehend what Narumi-sensei was teaching on what just happened all-out-going-girl just rejected the post valentine occasion?Whaaaat?Mikan always attends the parties or events even if it was Halloween she attend the event even though she is scared of ghost or devil or much was int their heads that they didn't even notice Narumi's teaching was over.

"WHAAAAT Mikan-chan wont come?"they all said at once

"Yes?I'm sorry there was something that came up so I will be busy then"Mikan explained.

" there's no Mikan everything is dull"Nonoko added

"Sorry everyone it's just that i'm busy"Mikan apologized.

"Ok then but if you change your mind please come."they pleaded

"Ok!"Mikan said

Everyone was depressed but one was depressed in the outside but in the inside she was happy as a horse that got a knew without Mikan she would surely be partnered with Natsume,her crush,since if Mikan was there she would surely be picked by Natsume even if that wasn't the case Narumi would eventually pair them up.

_Ding Dong_.The speakers in Gakuen Alice rang and mentioned:

"To all students participating in the post valentine event please come to the conference those who will not come please come to the function room.

Everyone got out of their chairs and went straight to the conference hall,whileSumire, Hotaru and Mikan went to the function room.

"So why didn't you come Sumire?You always attend parties right?"Mikan asked.

"Well you see,I have to finish Jinno-sensei's project and in order for me t do that I need to surrender on going to that event"Sumire explained to Mikan.

"How about Hotaru don't you also go to parties in which you can introduce you new inventions?"Mikan asked.

"Well yes,I knew from the start that we have to practice to dance and all so I won't have ttime to finish my "Hotaru answered while drawing some designs.

"Eh?Mikan how you're not going?Even your hatest event (Halloween)you joined and now you're not going to this Post Valentine?"Sumire asked

" you see my situation is like both of you put together.I have a homework to finish in Jin-Jin's class but this is not an ordinary project like yours he wants me to make a somewhat kind of bread."Mikan explained

"Ah!That's easy just need Yeast and-"Sumire was cut off by Mikan

"Without yeast."Mikan added

"Huh?"Sumire questioned

"I need to make bread without a yeast how can the flour rise?"Mikan protested.

"Ohh that's gotta hurt."Sumire realized

The whole day they were just there in the function and watching the others function room is just beside the conference hall and so they can see everything happen in the conference students was being paired up by the ESP(elementary school prinicipal). Sumire was watching Koko get partnered with another girl from the next class it should have been better but what irritates her is that THAT girl likes ,on the other hand stopped drawing when she saw Ruka partnered with the her rival,instead of drawing she broke her the two are shocked seeing their crushes partners Mikan was cursing Luna since she was paired up with had been flirting with Natsume while just stood there doing nothing cursing their crushes didn't notice the practice was they realized everybody was already gone.

"Oh it's already this late?Why don't we all sleep over at Hotaru's place since I think I cannot sleep with what happened lately."Sumire suggested.

"Ehh?Would that be ok with Hotaru?Yep.I think I cannot sleep also with what happened."Mikan said

"Yes,It would be ok to me.I hate to admit it but I feel what you feel."Hotaru added

And so they all packed their things and shared the room with night they all couldn't sleep with the THING in their kept on questioning:What should I do if they get together?What would happen if they go out with them? And many next day came as fast as you could all went to get of them could sleep last night but neither of them accepted the was already in class when the trio came in,looking as dull as even couldn't accept the their crush is dancing with another in class was shocked to see their –purple-ish are under their sat near Koko,he was eager to know what happened.

"Hey what happened to you?"Koko asked

"None of your business"Sumire answered sternly.

"Woah woke up at the wrong side of bed?"Koko insisted to know but surely there was something stopping him from reading this girls was like Mikan was using her nullification power in order for him to not know what the problem is.

"Hey Mikan!Don't use your power!I can't read Sumire's mind!"Koko shouted at Mikan

Obviously the girls are not in the mood to hear about someone wanting to read their thoughts or someone who is scolding them.

"Shut the fuck up!Don't you dare tell me whether to use my powers or not!You stupid boy!"Mikan shouted which put Koko into a shocked state.

"Yeah shut the hell up!I don't want my mind to be read by someone like you!Can't you see that i'm fucking grieving at the point you have to dance with that slutty girl!Can't you see that?Even a normal guy without mind reading powers can sense that!Don't you see that I like you!BAKA!"Sumire yelled at him.

Koko was now more shocked than ever.

"You li- li-"

"Yes you BAKA and I don't just like I LOVE you"Sumire said.

Koko got up from his seat and hugged was that he kissed Sumire in the lips and asked:

"Sumire pls be my girlfriend?"He asked

"Yes Yes YES!I'd love to be your girlfriend!"Sumire shouted.

"Mikan now can you stop using your powers?"Koko asked her.

Mikan looked at the pleading Koko with hateful eyes then she were all shocked to see what the Oh-So-Bubbly-Mikan turned into.

"You BAKA!Since your now Sumire's boyfriend i'll go easy on you.I should tell you one thing ever since we came in here I have never used my power to not let you read Sumire's 's your guilt that stopped you from reading Sumire's you love her you didn't want to read your mind and you kept on thinking like that so when you would like to read Sumire's mind you cannot since you already prevented youself from doing it's your fault stop blaming me!BAKA!"Mikan said

Everyone was still in shock on what went back to sleep after being also still sleepy gets very angry so when Ruka asked her about what he should wear for the dance she exploded.

"WHAAAT?You are ASKING me on what you should wear for the dance?"Hotaru shouted

"Yes..ummm but why are you getting ang-"he was cut off by Hotaru

"MIKAAAAAN!"Hotaru shouted waking Mikan up

"Yes?"Mikan annoyingly answered

"Please answer his question on why I got angry "Hotaru commanded gently

"Ruka-pyon are you really that DUMB?The reason why she got angry is because she likes oh wait correction she LOVES you and so she doesn't want you to dance with anybody else but her."Mikan explained gently controlling her anger.

With what he heard he pulled Hotaru in a deep,passionate kiss.

"Unfortunately we can't attend because of a certain problem!If you ask why were cranky that may because we DIDN"T sleep last night thinking about THAT"Mikan explained

With that she fell asleep and Koko was happily teasing each other while Hotaru and Ruka are busy cuddling with each Sumire and Hotaru's anger vanished but Mikan's anger was still there.

"Now,Now children what we have here what you call love"Narumi-sensei said while walking inside the classroom

"Ayieeeee!"Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Natsume-kun please wake Mikan up"Narumi ordered

Natsume looked at Narumi and grumbled to himself.

"Hey!Polka POLKA wake up!"Natsume shouted

"Natsume that's not the way to wake her u-"Narumi exclaimed

"Don't call me POLKA BAKA!Don't try calling me that!I have a name and its MIKAN M-I-K-A-N!Can't you remember that simple name!You BAKA!Replace your brain will you."Mikan shouted

Natsume was shocked to hear well as everyone.

_Ding Dong_

The speaker rang.

_Calling all of your dance are starting in 5 more minutes._

Again,the three went in the function room desperate.A few more hours passed and the practice was went again in their classrooms as day passed and the same thing happened,while on the other hand Mikan thought of something.

"Hey!Why don't we finish our projects already so we can still join the dance."Mikan requested

"Ehhh?What do you mean it will take us weeks to finish our own projects."Sumire added

"Well,it could be done when we work together"Hotaru added.

The practice was already over when they agreed to do next day Mikan,Sumire and Hotaru asked Narumi-sensei something.

"Sensei is it possible that we don't attend our classes anymorw since all we do is sit around while watching them would also like to finish our projects as soon as possible."Hotaru said

"Well,ok but on one condition."Narumi-sensei said

"Well what is it?"Mikan asked

"You need to attend the party."Narumi said

"Ofcourse"The three said in unison

"Well you can go now"Narumi-sensei said

The three hurriedly out of the door and in to their fastly picked up their things and ignored their classmates.

"Wow!Whats with those three?"Koko asked

"They seem to be in a hurry"Nonoko said

"Where are you going?"They asked

"Somewhere!"Mikan exclaimed

They all went to Hotaru's room so they can finish Sumire's problem was Febraury 16 and they still have 12 days to go before the Post took them 4 days to complete Sumire's came Mikan it took her only 2 days to build the bread since it is not possible to be build a bread without a was Hotaru's problem now it only took 3 days to build it since there was no still have 3 days left to rest before the Post Valentine and they used the 10th day to rest the whole day,while they used the 11th to buy the clothes they would need and all the the 12th day they passes their projects which got A+ for were bombed with questions when they went in their their answers would still be the same.

"Secret"

The speaker rang.

_Ding Dong_

_Calling Mikan,Sumire,and go to my -sensei._

"So you three are going to attend the party right?"Narumi-sensei asked

"Yes!"The three answered

"Ok then you need to practice the dance so tomorrow you can still rest for awhile."Narumi said

So they practiced and practiced it only took them an hour or two to master they have they whole afternoon to fix everything and rest.

Thank you for reading.I'm waiting for your is very . wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ughhh...Sorry for updating so long its just that I became very busy...Anyway heres the last part.

* * *

><p><em>Anyway so the three of them still have 3 hrs of time left before the party starts.<em>

So they spent the 1 hr and 30 mins to take a they woke up they felt refreshed and their skin felt like a washed up and called the personnel who will do their hair,make-up,and their enough they were finished and went to the party unfortunately they were an hour late because the doing of their hair took longer as they they entered the big colourful door to where it leads to the party they saw their classmates dancing with their so called was looking at the three when they guys stared at awe while their partners hissed at the three girls.

"Wow!So this is what they call center of attraction."Sumire exclaimed

" Hotaru this is what happens when you invented pigula on our festival eh?"Mikan asked

"Well yes!But for a Baka like you this is already like heaven to you"Hotaru pointed out

"Yahh!I'm not a baka but I won't deny what you just said that I feel like i'm in heaven."Mikan said

"Well,anyways you too let's go and find seats for ourselves."Sumire said

The three was busy looking for seat while the people who were dancing was busy couldn't find a seat for them luckily Narumi-sensei came and guided the three to their were seated very near the the dancing they ate their dinner.

"Yah!I see you three are craving for a dance then why don't I go there and ask Koko,Ruka,and Natsume to dance with you three and in dancing nobody can say "Narumi sensei exclaimed.

Narumi –sensei took off before they all could digest what he said.

"Koko,Ruka and Natsume I want you to d- - -"Narumi-sensei was interrupted by Sumire,Hotaru and Mikan.

"Wait!"The three said in unison.

The three of them jumped off from their seats and rushed to Narumi-sensei's side.

"Sensei pls. Don't tell them that!Will do it ourselves! PLEASE!"The three sincerely begged.

"What?I was about to tell them to declare the speech but since you three insisted !"Narumi-sensei smirked at the three girls which has a shocked expression on their faces.

He gave them the copy of the speech and they have no other way but to declare his speech since it would look like they have misunderstand Narumi-sensei's speaker announced the speech which was going to be delivered by the three.

"_ I please have your attention ladies and have a speech about the theme of our party today coming from our very own Sumire Shouda,Hotaru Imai and the last but not the least Mikan Sakura._

Everybody clapped their hands except the girls.

"ummm...ano.."Sumire couldn't say the thing she was holding so Hotaru took the paper and started reading.

"Good Evening Ladies and are all gathered here today to celebrate Valentines is not literally Valentines Day but the Faculty Office wanted you all to experience Valentines Day with your love ones so they all allowed you to visit your family for 3 day and 2 nights."Hotaru announced

"Since the faculty also wants you to experience Valentines Day in the school they made a Post Valentine to celebrate Valentines are here to announce to you all on how this party is going to be teachers have prepared some games and a dance party and th- -."Mikan was cutted off by Sumire.

"This time you can say NO and pick your OWN choice of is up to you to whether you dance with your OLD partners or you can pick a NEW partner for the dance beside this dance is the last dance."Sumire added

"_Thank you Sumire Shouda,Hotaru Imai, and Mikan Sakura!You three may be seated,"_the speaker exclaimed

"Phew!I thought I'll die up there"Mikan said

"Only an idiot would say that."Hotaru pointed out

"Yah!I'm not a and by the way why'd you cut me off Sumire?"asked Mikan

"Ohh yeah about that i'm sorry it's because Koko's partner was annoying me by flirting with him."Sumire said while lowering her head

"Ohh!I see well that girl is just a partner anyway"Mikan said

"Yeah your right"Sumire answered

"Yah!Mikan only you still haven't confessed to him"Sumire exclaimed

"Yes she is right"Hotaru added

"Ummm...ano...you see I-Im a-a-a-afraid o-o-of te-te-te-telling him that besides it seems like he is interested in that slut oh i mean Luna Koizumi"Mikan declared

"hmmm I don't think that's the case"Sumire added

"Well actually I think im giving him up"Mikan whispered

"WHAAAAAT?"Sumire and Koko was almost heard all over the building.

While Hotaru sent Mikan off her chair with her baka was almost calmed when she remembered Sumire AND Koko last she finally evilly glared at Koko while Koko felt her creepy stare so he turned around.

"Mi-mi-mikan h-h-h-hi"Koko stuttered

"You are very far away from me so you couldn't have heard what we were talking about,unless you were reading my mind!"Mikan explained

"u-u-u-u-h NARUMI-SENSEI!"Koko ran up to Narumi sensei

"What happened?"Narumi-sensei asked

"Umm I was reading Mikan's mind when I heard her say she was gi-"Koko realized what he was about to do and turned to Mikan.

"Koko my oh my what an excellent name for a krispy cereal"Mikan laughed evilly

"Sorry MIKAN I didn't mean to"With that he ran to Sumire.

"Sumire darling please help me I really didn't mean to"Koko pleade to Sumire

"Ahahahha!why are you going to Sumire Koko crunch ?"Mikan smirked

"Ofcourse she's my girlfriend so I have to tell her the truth."Koko explained

Mikan looked at Sumire which was shocked.

"Fine Koko this is only because you make Sumire happy"Mikan said

She sat again at her the slow music guy stood up and asked who they really want to dance the girls were left there.

"ummm Hotaru wo-would y-you li-like t-to da-dance?"Ruka asked Imai-san

"I would love to"Imai answered.

"Sumire Shouda please have this last dance with me."Koko said

"Yes ofcourse!"Sumire answered

All was left in their table was Mikan and Narumi-sensei.

"Yah Mikan-chan why the gloomy aura?"Narumi asked

"..."Mikan didn't answer instead she just went out to the balcony.

"Yo!Polka what are you doing here?"Natsume asked

"Nothing that you should mind"Mikan answered

"Hn."Natsume answered

Mikan was drifted away by her thoughts which she didn't feel Luna coming towards them.

"My what do we have here?My Natsume is actually with this typical girl?"Luna said digusted

"Like I said before i'm NOT yours"Natsume said irritated

"So little girl regretting you came here"Luna teased

Since Mikan was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear Luna say and NAtsume went quiet for a while waiting for her answer but all she did was say nothing.

"Hey!Don't ignore me!"Luna shouted

Mikan was still in dreamland and completely ignored Luna since she thought Luna was flirting with went inside but not until Luna took her hand and slapped saw this and was astonished on what happened.

"Yah!Answer me!"Luna shouted

"There's no reason of answering you if the brain of yours is dead as it can be"Mikan replied

Mikan was still in dreamland so she didn't actually answered right.

"Whaaaat?"Luna exclaimed

"You heard what you heard but since your brain is still not in the right mind then let me explain it in a very easy poem:

**Girls are like****  
><strong>**apples on trees. The best****  
><strong>**ones are at the top of the tree.****  
><strong>**The boys don't want to reach for****  
><strong>**the good ones because they are afraid****  
><strong>**of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they****  
><strong>**just get the rotten apples from the ground****  
><strong>**that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples****  
><strong>**at the top think something is wrong with****  
><strong>**them, when in reality, they're amazing.****  
><strong>**They just have to wait for the right****  
><strong>**boy to come along, the one****  
><strong>**who's brave enough****  
><strong>**to climb****  
><strong>**all the way****  
><strong>**to the top****  
><strong>**of the tree.**

"You understand now?"Mikan questioned

"Wh-what are you saying"Luna was out words since this is the first time she heard Mikan say an intelligent thing.

"It means guys only want you because your easy to get"Sumire added

"Since guys know that they won't fall and get hurt they pick you"Hotaru rubbed more salt in Luna's wound.

" i'm like that then explain to me why MY Nat-kun is with me now"Luna said confident

Everyone looked at each staring at each other.

"See they can't answer me"Luna thought to herself

Minutes passed when someone let out a turned their attention to that person and it was our only that everyone (except Natsume and Hotaru)followed her ,laughing their asses off.

"Hahahhaha You hahahahah want hahahahah us ahahahahah to hahahahha explain to ahahahah you ahahahh why Natsume ahahahah is ahahaha with ahahah you?"All of them asked.

"What are you all laughing at"Luna asked embarrassed that she couldn't relate

"Mwahahahahah!She's asking why were all ."They all answered

"The reason why they're laughing is because Natsume isn't with you because he wants threatened him and besides you asked the ESP to partner you with "Hotaru said.

"E-h-eh Ohh ye-yeah I forgot."Luna said ashamed

Everyone was was about to explode whe the speaker turned on.

_Helloooo Everyone!It's time to pick the Queen and King of the this party and also the Queen and King will get 3 boxes of Howalons!_

"Waaaaaah!It's already that time?"Sumire shouted

'"Let's go"Hotaru added

Everyone went inside again and all the people who were listening went back to the party.

_Ooooook let's pick a piece of paper here and when your done go back and form a straight line boys and that when I say go find your partner!_

Everyone took a piece of card and went to the straight line.

"_OOOOOOk Everyone!Ready Set GOOOOOOO!"the speaker announced_

Mikan being the clumsy girl as ever tripped only to find herself on top of someone and that someone was our very own crimson eyed boy Natsume.

"Ahhhh...ano...gomenesai"Mikan said while getting off Natsume.

"Hn."Natsume answered

Mikan was about to pick her paper when she saw Natsume's grabbed it and made stick together .It grabbed Natsume by the arm and ran off to the speaker.

"I – We are paired"Mikan stated

The speaker took their paper and announced the Queen and King of the and Natsume was seated at the stage with a crown and they all knew why Mikan wanted to be the Queen even if was the ESP she will gladly be the was bored but he wanted this at the same time since no girl was asking to be his on the other side was busily eating Howalons.

"_Everyoneeeee it's now time for our very own Queen and King Dance!"the speaker exclaimed_

Natsume grunted but saw Hotaru mouthed the words :Dance with her or else - she pointed to her baka gun.

"Ne Natsume would mind if I danced with you?"Mikan asked

"Hn."was all Natsume said

They danced and danced until more couples joined on the other hand stormed off the place.

"Mikan"

"Ne Natsume?"

"I really wanted to tell you this please answer me now"

"What is it?"

"Would be my girlfriend?"

"ehhhhh? Aren't I your girlfriend?I mean Ruka is your boyfriend right?"

"Not that girlfriend!"

"Then whaaaat?"

" an maybe this will get in to your brain."

Natsume leaned down and kissed Mikan but Mikan also that their party not really..On the other hand Hotaru and Ruka were watching the two while Imai-san videoed them.

"Hotaru isn't that a little overboard"

"How come?"

"Well all you do is video them and spend your time doing so"

"Well then why didn't you say so"

* * *

><p>Hotaru shut off her camera and kissed was shocked but happy at the same almost every couple started to kiss too.<p>

Finally it took me sooooo long to finish this!Sorry for the wait!Gomenesai.:DPlease review even if its just a simple Great Job or Excellent pls.


End file.
